stars are blind
by potters RULE
Summary: ok second chap is better than the 1st and it is the same day from Lily's pov 1st than James's yes so read AND review please
1. Chapter 1

was bored when I thought this up

_**was bored when I thought this up . . . and well, yes. So, my first try at a song fic . . . !**_

_**edited by the ever-spunky EOSVU4eva… so she says anyway I don't quite agree… **__** but don't tell her that shhh **_

Lily Evans is lying on her four-poster bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that could be classed as 'random'.

And who should pop into her head? No other than James Potter. The redhead sighed. "He used to like me, but now . . ."

--

I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you  
Cuz I don't find too many guys  
That treat me like you do  
Those other guys all want to take me for a ride  
But when I walk their talk is suicide  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride  
But you can see the real me inside  
And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh

--

"I should've gone out with him while I could. But, now, my chance is gone with the wind. Unless… I just have to tell him. Yep, that's it!" schemed the teen, already forming a plan in her mind.

"Just when is the question. I really like to hang 'round him and all . . . and he is so cute! The only person in my way is his stupid girlfriend. Stupid bloody slut of a Hufflepuff." She whispered to herself.

--

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine

I can make you nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

My love, Ohhh oh

--

"We get along. So, well, guess I better find him because we have a Prefect meeting to go to." Lily jumped off her bed and got her things for the meeting, before hurrying to remind James, hoping that Remus hadn't beaten her to it.

--

I could be your confidante  
Just one of your girlfriends  
But I know that love's what you want  
If tomorrow the world ends  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?  
Now tell me who have you been dreaming of  
At night at home? oh no, Ohhh

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine

--

"Hi, James! How's Marlene?" asked Lily, hurrying to catch up with the dark-haired teen.

"She's good, I suppose." replied James wearily, giving her a questioning look. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I've just been thinking… a lot, lately. And, yeah, had a lot on my mind. Sorry if I was distant or anything."

The other teen just grunted.

"So . . . what's been happening in your life this week?" Lily asked, feeling uneasy with the silence that had settled between them.

"Well, me and Marlene broke up. I guess she wasn't right for me. And, I got an O in our Transfiguration test."

"You always get O's in Transfiguration."

"Well, you always get O's in Charms and Potions." he replied, casting a side-ways glace at her.

_Not all charms,_ thought Lily.

"So what's up with you this week?"

"Well, I've been spending most of my time studying and thinking . . ." admitted the redhead.

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing! Except how much I like you." added Lily in an undertone. Unfortunately, James heard.

"What was that?" he asked her in an astounded voice.

"Umm, I got to go! See you later!"

With that, Lily sprinted into the common room and up the stairs into her dormitory, leaving a bewildered James in her wake.

--

I can make you nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

Excuse me for feeling  
This moment is critical  
Might be me feeling  
It could get physical, oh no, no no

--

"Lily!" yelled James up the staircase. "Evans, come down or I'm going to come up."

Lily appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in her pajamas. "I'd like to see you try, Potter."

"OK, then!" said James. And with that, he sprinkled something that looked like crushed up crystal on the bottom step and ran up the stairs.

"James! Get down!"

"Not until you tell me what you said before." he replied, coming to a halt in front of her.

"OK, fine! I said I kept thinking about how much I like you! Heck, I may even love you! So now run along, and why don't you just rub it in my face? Go on, then! I know you don't like me any more. You haven't asked me out in three months!"

"Lily, I stopped asking you out 'coz you said you hated it."

"Oh."

"Yes, now! My Lily-flower, will you go out with me?" sung James, capturing the attention of everyone who was downstairs.

The redhead laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course, you twit!"

"Cool."

--

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine

I can make you nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

--

"I love you, Lily." sighed James, tightening his hold on his girlfriend.

--

Baby I'm perfect for you

--

"I love you too, James." Lily snuggled deeper into his side.

--

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind

_**Pleas review cus I want more and I would appreciate constructive criticism if any at all and this is only my 2**__**nd**__** fic so… yes just review to make me happy pleas (puppy dog eyes)**_

_**Thank you I was thinking of adding a James song to it like what James thinks but I don't know…**_


	2. Chapter 2

James pov just so you know umm and tis 2nd chapter I thought this was very James thinking of Lily so r/r thanks ohh and by the way this is the same day as the prevous chapter

_**James pov just so you know umm and its 2**__**nd**__** chapter I thought this was very James thinking of Lily so r/r thanks Ohhh and by the way this is the same day as the previous chapter.**_

_By the way anything in italics is James thinking._

**-**

James was laying in bed and thinking of Lily as usual he was thinking of how her hair smells like cherries, how her eyes twinkle in the sunlight and about how lately she had been sort of drawn away like all she did was homework or sitting in the common room with a glazed look in her eyes. Ohhh well better get up for another prefect meeting.

**-**

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody**

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her red hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving  


**-**

As he was walking he heard footsteps behind him he stopped so whomever it was could catch up.

Hi James said Lily

Hi Lily

How's Marlene??

She's good I suppose

How are you??

"I'm good. I've just been thinking… a lot, lately. And, yeah, had a lot on my mind. Sorry if I was distant or anything."

James just grunted

. . . what's been happening in your life this week?" Lily asked

_Well….. what had been happening this week hmm _ "Well, me and Marlene broke up. I guess she wasn't right for me. And, I got an O in our Transfiguration test" _and thought of you every second of the day._

"You always get O's in Transfiguration."

"Well, you always get O's in Charms and Potions." he replied, casting a side-ways glace at her. _God she's so damn beautiful. _

"So what's up with you this week?" asked James _thinking about how her eyes look like emeralds and sparkle when she laughs._

"Well, I've been spending most of my time studying and thinking . . ." admitted the beauty

"About what?" asked James with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing! Except how much I like you." added Lily in an undertone. Fortunately for James he heard.

"What was that?" he asked her in an astounded voice. _Why would she be thinking of me unless maby she likes me… na._

"Umm, I got to go! See you later!"

, Lily sprinted into the common room and up the stairs into her dormitory.

What the??

_Ok guess I got to get her down here or go up there... I like that idea_

-

**  
Chorus  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me**

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  


**-**

"Lily!" yelled James up the staircase. "Evans, come down or I'm going to come up."

Lily appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in her pajamas. "I'd like to see you try, Potter."

"OK, then!" said James. And with that, he sprinkled something that looked like crushed up crystal on the bottom step and ran up the stairs. Ahh _I love this stuff._

"James! Get down!"

"Not until you tell me what you said before." he replied, coming to a halt in front of her.

"OK, fine! I said I kept thinking about how much I like you! Heck, I may even love you! So now run along, and why don't you just rub it in my face? Go on, then! I know you don't like me any more. You haven't asked me out in three months!"

"Lily, I stopped asking you out 'coz you said you hated it." _Thought she knew that…ohh well she knows now._

"Oh."

"Yes, now! My Lily-flower, will you go out with me?" sung James, capturing the attention of everyone who was downstairs.

The redhead laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course, you twit!"

"Cool." _This has got to be one of the best days of my life…_

**-**

**  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing**

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  


**-**

"I love you, Lily." sighed James, tightening his hold on his girlfriend. _This really is the best day of my life no exceptions… for now._

**-**

**  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me  
**

**-**

"I love you too, James." Lily snuggled deeper into his side.

-

**  
Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me**

**FINISHED**

_**Like the song I found it on the net I was looking for hours god it took so long than I showed my friend and she thought it fitted to so… hoped you liked it btw the song is **_**Brad Paisley - She's Everything ****_thanks potters RULE_**


End file.
